Conventionally, there are provided various video display apparatuses which enable viewing of three-dimensional (3D) video. In such video display apparatuses, for example, a user is enabled to perceive 3D video (stereoscopic video) by viewing left-eye video and right-eye video based on binocular parallax.
In general, most of video contents, which are received via broadcast or networks, are video content data including two-dimensional (2D) video. In order to view 3D video by using such video content data, various techniques are proposed for converting 2D video to 3D video.
However, like a data broadcast signal included in a terrestrial digital broadcast signal, video content data includes additional data, other than video data, for instance, data which is not suited to 3D visualization, such as a still image or text. Thus, even if a 3D visualization process is applied to a still image or text by using the technique for converting 2D video to 3D video, it is difficult to impart a proper stereoscopic effect to the still image or text. Consequently, when 3D video, which is generated by applying the 3D visualization process to video data and additional data (still image or text), is displayed, a user may feel, for example, unnatural such that a region where a still image or text is 3D-converted is embedded in a region where video is 3D-converted.